Let's misbehave
by touchy-feely
Summary: naruto is the only heir to the Uzumaki Corporations, one of the most successful businesses in Konoha. But what happen when he is uncontrollable with his spendings? will sasuke be able to stick to his "hands-off-the-new-nanny" policy? rated M for future.


Author's note: heylo all, this is my first story after being on fanfiction for so long. obviously there will be a sequel to it, but i must be encouraged somehow. -hint! the review button! COUGH!- well, i can only hope you guys will like this and i would thus have the motivation to continue. this chapter is just to set things up, so writing for the future chapters will be clearer. this is inspired by a book i read and really liked, so it would be along the lines. please enjoy! (:

Disclaimer: YES! FINALLY! I OWN NARUTO AND CO! I AM GOING TO LOCK SASUKE AND NARUTO UP TOGETHER....*poof!* DAMN! its a dream! sighhh. ya ya, they dont belong to me, never will. unless mashimoto is gonna name me his heir. HAHA.

* * *

Let's Misbehave

Chapter 1

Naruto sighed contently and stretched, a slight frown marring his whiskered face when his lean arms and legs met some obstructions. He wasn't used to waking up with his movements restricted as his king-sized bed was too massive for his limbs to meet anything and his sleep-fogged mind cleared slightly. He realized with a jolt that he wasn't in his bed as it was much too windy and the sunlight was too harsh, poking under his eyelids viciously.

His eyes cracked open a fraction and saw blue sky dotted with fluffy white clouds flashing past in front of him. In his peripheral view, he noticed pink hair swaying in the wind. Rubbing the sleep away, he attempted to crawl out of the comfortable mass of blankets and comforters, albeit clumsily. He groaned loudly as he clutched his head, his brain pounding mercilessly against his skull, as though a whole marching band was in his head. He knew he shouldn't have party hopped until 3 in the morning, if his hammering skull wasn't enough of a reminder and a punishment. His nasal moan had alerted the petite woman driving and she turned around, pulling off her Gucci sunglasses and perching it on her head as she did so.

"Hey, sleepy-head, finally up, huh?" Sakura, his childhood friend, smirked; her green eyes gleamed with amusement. He always felt that Sakura had a sadistic streak in her that she would never admit possessing, but whenever it comes to Naruto being in pain, an evil glint would shine brightly in her emerald orbs.

Naruto answered with another well-placed grunt of discomfort and he could swear Sakura's smile widen even further, if he could see clearly through his swimming vision. He blinked hard a number of times and glanced around. He was in Sakura's blood red Ford Mustang GT with the top down, which explained the strong breeze that was part of the factors that stirred him awake. He struggled to remember what happened early this morning, but it made his vision swim even more. Sakura seemed to have taken pity on him, or maybe was just irritated by the moans and cries that escaped from his lips whenever he was hung-over; she dug one-handedly into her handbag and pulled out a bottle of aspirin. She flipped it nonchalantly over her shoulder along with some mineral water and Naruto caught it.

After chugging down a pill or two, the "music" in his head was muted marginally. He kept his eye trained at the back of Sakura's head as he pondered. He distinctly called back that he had promised Sakura to shop with her at a new Prada warehouse she had uncovered for more duty-free purchases. He didn't know how he got into her car though.

"Sakura-chan, how did I get here?" Naruto inquired curiously.

Sakura peered into the rear view mirror and met his eyes.

"Obviously I dragged you out here, after your maid had cleaned and dressed you up, of course. You feel better?"

"Uhhuh. So why are we out here in the wilderness? I thought we are going shopping at some Prada warehouse? Quick, are we there yet? I want to get a new wallet for Dad and maybe a dress for Mom. What about a new handbag for Hinata? Do you think Neji will want a new shirt? Do you want anything? Shall I get you a present too? For being such a nice friend for dragging me out for shopping despite it being..." Naruto glanced at his Armani watch and continued, "11 in the morning?"

Because of his incessant ranting about getting this and that for whomever, he missed the shift of emotions in Sakura's face. Her dominant feature, confidence, had fallen into guilt and dismay, which was hidden behind her large sunglasses when she pulled them down again.

Naruto, in his usual loud and obnoxious self, was oblivious of his surroundings when Sakura had pulled up into a gravel-paved driveway. He was still chattering away when Sakura climbed out of her car and was inattentive to some guard pulling bags out from the truck, piling them near the entrance. He finally stopped when he noticed Sakura was really silent and for the first time, looked around him. There were a few trees that dotted both sides of the pretty small and dismal brick house. There was nothing except for miles and miles of empty fields. He shivered, imagining being stranded here. Obviously, he conveniently forgot that everything is small as compared to his mammoth of a mansion.

"This is the place? Man…it looks really tiny! I bet there is nothing I want in there. Sigh. EH! SAKURA-CHAN! WHY ARE YOU STILL WALKING IN? It's so small…let's go to some other Prada outlet in town!!" Naruto ran after Sakura, screaming as she had entered the building. He obviously ignored the signboard hanging outside, a signboard that read, "Tsuyosa".

He was greeted by a pleasant sight when he hurried in after Sakura. The lobby was quite extravagant and spacious despite its exterior. There was a small fountain erected in the middle of the lobby with circular seats around it. He did not imagine seeing Neji and Hinata, his best friends, not including Sakura, seated on the soft leather seats, with morose expressions. He ran towards them with a cheery wave and to his surprise, he was pulled into Hinata's arms and she started sobbing. He could hardly hear what she was muttering against his chest but caught words like, "I'm gonna miss you so much" and "Please work hard to overcome it!" To add more to his confusion, Neji was patting his back in a consoling manner and when he twisted his neck to question Neji, he noticed Neji's face was one of pity. Sakura was at the counter, settling something with the person. Naruto was now flabbergasted. He gently extracted himself from Hinata's tight grip and stalked towards Sakura.

"What is happening? Why is everybody acting like I'm going away to somewhere far away? Or it is rather similar to a scene where everyone knew I have less than 3 months to live and is trying to console me for it. Explain." Naruto's cerulean blue eyes flashed a momentarily angry red, but not without perturbation swirling within its depths.

Sakura sucked in a deep breath and noticed with the corners of her eyes that Hinata and Neji were flanked at her sides . This boosted her confidence considerably and she answered.

"Naruto, you have a problem."

"What? No, I don't. Now, can we get out of here? I still plan to buy TenTen her birthday present from Dolce & Gabbana. Please try to keep it to yourself, Neji, unless you want to spoil the fun for your girlfriend." Naruto rattled off, irritated at first. But he smirked, which turned into a full-blown grin at the back. That is Naruto for you. He never stays angry or irritated for long.

"Naruto-kun…that is your problem. See, you can't stop yourself from thinking about shopping all the time. You have a compulsive shopping disorder, and this place, "Tsuyosa" can help you. It used to help sportsmen kick their addiction of painkillers but now, they had expanded into rather unique addictions." Hinata explained with her eyes watery from before.

"Hinata-chan, .HAVE.... much less a stupid shopping addiction. What crazy thoughts you people have! I am getting out of here." Naruto bolted to the doors, only to be stopped in his tracks by the 2 most important people in his life; his parents, Kushina and Minato.

"Acceptance is the first step to being well again, my boy." Minato spoke softly, but authority rang in his every syllable.

"Darling, please, just stay here for a little while. It would help you greatly, please." Kushina pleaded.

Tears sprung into Naruto's eyes as he shouted, "I DON'T HAVE ANY PROBLEMS! DON'T LABEL ME LIKE THAT!" He is not going down without a fight. He wanted to lash out viciously at his parents for being so dense. Why do they, his parents, believe he is in trouble? He does not have a fucking problem, DAMMIT! His hands curled into tight fists at his sides and his nails dug into the soft skin of his palm. Tears from before were now flowing freely down his cheeks and he roughly brushed them away with the back of his fist. His body wracked from the course of emotions, exasperation dragging a sob from his lips. He would not break down like this!

However, every ounce of fury and wrong he experienced dissolved into nothing when a warm pair of arms circled him. He sniffed back a tear and a familiar fragrance engulfed him. It was Kushina. He bit his lips and struggled to hold back. He stiffened as his mother rubbed small, comforting circles into his back, just like the old days. Kushina peeked at her son's face and rubbed off a stubborn tear from his long blonde lashes.

"Such a pretty face. Don't destroy it by crying okay?" Kushina whispered to her little boy in her arms.

Naruto could only nod mutely and worked to dam his waterworks. The urge to cry disappeared. They stayed like that for a little while, Kushina rubbing circles into his back and Naruto regulating his breathing through his nose.

"Will you try it for me?" Kushina asked suddenly.

Naruto could never say no to his mother so he was finally won over. He sighed and could not dream how he could survive through this.

To be continued.(:

* * *

OMG! SO HOW IS IT? PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE comment! so i will know if i am any good at this. even if it is mean comments, i dont mind, as long as it is constructive. thank you so much.^^ i will update soon. byebye~


End file.
